ocarinasfandomcom-20200214-history
TNG
TNG is a Taiwanese ocarina company. History "TNG was established by the founder Mr. Wu Tian-Si in 1972. For over thirty years, he had devoted to the ceramic vase industry. Nowadays, most companies in the industry had moved to Mainland China for further development, but TNG still insisted in staying in Taiwan and put more effort in the development and manufacture of ocarina. His sons went to Japan for several times to learn the experience about producing ocarinas from well-known masters, for example, Sojiro, Kenji Ogawa, and injected new life force into the artworks. Setting the highest standards in accuracy and ease-of-use-, TNG is recognized as the leader in designing and manufacturing ocarinas in Taiwan. Now, besides the factory's own brands, ie. TNG and WPN, we also offer customized service for special inquiries. A few years ago, TNG also developed plastic ocarinas for children learning and schools teaching. Since TNG becomes the leader in designing and manufacturing ocarinas, more and more companies start to copy the designs of TNG. TNG was well-known for producing ceramic vases in Taiwan, but is worldwide famous for producing ocarinas. So, TNG insists the best quality forever in order to service all the ocarina patrons in the world."http://www.tngocarina.com.tw/summary.aspx Products Please insert information regarding TNG's products here. Distinction '' TNG ocarina manufactures ocarinas in single, double, and triple variety. Single varieties come in the higher pitched (soprano) and medium range (alto) and are both usually tuned to the key of C at one octave apart (C3 or C4). These are just the two more common types of singles, and are of the 12-hole style ocarina. Doubles and Triples are also Tuned to the key of C, They are a combination of two or three ocarinas that extend the range very considerably by moving over to the next chamber (ocarina) of the instrument and work just as chromatically as the first chamber. TNG offers all these ocarinas in defferent keys such as alto G or F, however are not all available in the United states.'' '' The availability of TNG/WPN ocarians in the United States is limited to the STL Ocarina company (with limited recognition to the TNG company and selection of products).'' The standard ocarina models offered are most likely made from dolce, a common clay used for ocarinas. However, TNG offers a far more luxurious version of many models of ocarinas that are made out of purple clay. Purple Clay is a light weight and porous clay that is mineral rich (found near the Jiangsu region of china exculsively) and is thought to be quite superioir to more common clays for ocarina making. They give the standard clay models a different look if painted or not and also absorb moisture which enhances longer time playability without having to dry the fipple or blowholes. TNG ocarina has unique designs to all thier models and the ocarinas available in the United States are worthy additions to the world market of all ocarinas. References TNG's Homepage (Chinese) Category:Dictionary Category:Manufacturers Category:Brands Category:Asian Category:Taiwanese